Special Events
The following events are all ongoing events in Brave Frontier, whether in the Vortex or in Quests. If a Vortex event is not here, it is likely not available at the moment. See Past Special Events for a list of Vortex events that have happened in the past. |-|New Years' Dungeons= Event Details: Crystal Gods, Imps, Burst Frogs, and Sphere Frogs are preparing to welcome 2015! Don't miss the chance to buff up your units this coming New Year. Head to the Vortex NOW and grab them from the Year-End Dungeon! Note: New year dungeon will appear one time in a day, once you're finished, it will disappear from the vortex. Players can check back the next day. Ultimate Paradise|Ultimate Paradise Heavenly Paradise|Heavenly Paradise |-|Holiday Giveaway!= Event Duration: Dec 25 2014 00:00 ~ Jan 5 2015 23:59 PST Update: In addition to the Holiday Giveaways, '''from Dec 26, 2014 00:00 - Dec 30, 2014 23:59 PST' log-in and get 3 Candy Canes a day in your Presents Box! A tasty festive treat that can aide Summoners in their quests. Log-in NOW!'' Note: Make sure to keep your Frozen Hearts and Frozen Soul for future surprises! ---- Happy Holidays Summoners! It's that festive time of the year where everyone is in the spirit of sharing and giving! What better way to celebrate it than with our very own Holiday Season Giveaways! Starting December 25, 00:00 PST until January 5, 23:59 PST, we will be giving away these awesome gifts for logging in each day! border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable" style="width: 500px;" - ! scope="col" Day ! scope="col" Gift - 1 1 Gem - 2 1 Metal Key and 1 Jewel Key - 3 1 Gem - 4 3000 Honor Points - 5 1 Gem - 6 1 Imp Set - 7 1 Gem - 8 1 Elemental Crystal set - 9 2 Gems - 10 3 Burst Frogs - 11 3 Gems - 12 1 Sphere Frog } So be sure to login DAILY from start to finish to claim ALL these awesome gifts! |-| Level Up Campaign= Event Duration: Dec 3 0:00 ~ Dec 31 23:59 PST Awesome rewards await our aspiring Summoners! Play BRAVE FRONTIER and reach the following level milestones during the event period! (Visit the link for info about rewards by clicking here) Level up from 1 to 50 during the "Level Up Campaign" event period and get ALL the rewards! ---- Mechanics: Players' level milestone during the event will be measured and rewards will be sent to players who met the milestone requirements mentioned above (period when rewards will be given). Player's will only get rewards upon reaching the specific level. The rewards are not retroactive. Rewards will be sent directly to qualified players' Presents Box. Invite your friends and play Brave Frontier now! |-| Grand Gaia Chronicles= Event Details: The former knight of Bariura Empire and one of the Legendary Six Heroes has finally arrived in the Vortex! Relive Unholy Magress' past and feel his wrath as he seeks revenge for the murder of his parents. Grand Gaia Chronicles Event details: Previous "Grand Gaia Chronicles" vortex challenges will still be available at the Vortex! Starting December 9, 0:00 PST, Unholy Magress' chronicle will be available in three volumes (Vol. 1 - 3, with increasing difficulty levels) Possible rewards: Experience, Gems (Vol. 2 & 3), Zel, Karma, & a unique sphere! (Vol. 3 only) Black Lance - Boosts HP & Rec by 30%, HP absorption & boosts BB gauge when attacking Note: Rewards for each level can only be obtained once. GrandGaia:Vargas|Vargas GrandGaia:Lance|Lance GrandGaia:Eze|Eze GrandGaia:Selena|Selena| GrandGaia:Magress|Magress||true |-| Parades= Event Duration: 1 hour after the player has used the key In order to obtain a Metal Key or Jewel Key, one must go to the Akras Summoners' Hall Administration Office in Imperial Capital Randall and tap Receive Key. Metal Keys are distributed every day except for Wednesdays and weekends. On Wednesday, instead of Metal Keys, Jewel Keys are distributed instead. No keys are available for claim on weekends. Up to 10 Metal Keys and Jewel Keys can be kept respectively. Note: 1 Gem will be awarded for the first time completion of each Parade. Parade:Metal|Metal Parade:Jewel|Jewel Parade:SMP|Super Metal Parade Parade:SJP|Super Jewel Parade